cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrade (disambiguation)
Upgrades are a game mechanism introduced in the 1.0 Update. Upgrades are additional items within the game that cost cookies to unlock. Once unlocked, each upgrade will provide a special boost to cookie production, which is permanent and does not need to be purchased again. Each cookie producing building except the Cursor and grandma has four upgrades associated with it, two of which are available after a single item of that class has been bought, the third of which is available after 10 of the item have been purchased, and the last of which is available after 50 purchased. The Cursor has eight upgrades, and its last upgrade is available after 200 of them have been purchased. the grandma has 4 upgrades, in addition to one for each superior building, equalling a total of 11. the grandma's 'variant' upgrades are unlocked when 5 of that variant's building have been built. for example, the farmer variant is unlocked by owning 5 farms, and so on... Upgrades for Buildings Cursor Grandma Farm Factory Mine Shipment Alchemy Lab Portal Time machine Income-multiplier Upgrades These upgrades contribute to a multiplier of the cookie income, which is the total output of all the buildings equipped with their respective upgrades. The income-multiplier upgrades are a mid game-to-end game feature since their prices can go very high. Flavored Cookies Flavored cookies add an amount to the base multiplier, starting from 100%. These bonuses are not stackable; namely, each upgrade adds a fixed amount to the base multiplier. Kitten Upgrades Kitten upgrades add an amount based on the current milk percent to the income multiplier. Also, each of the three kitten upgrades stacks up with the other two. Unlike flavored cookie upgrades, each kitten upgrade multiplies the base multiplier by a different factor. If the first kitten upgrade is bought, the multiplier is calculated with the formula, : M% = M%(Base) \times ( 100% + 0.05 \times Milk% ) :where M% = the multiplier, M%(Base) = the base multiplier = 100% + bonus from flavored cookies If the second kitten upgrade is bought, the previous result is multiplied by 100% + 0.1 \times Milk% . If the third kitten upgrade is bought, the previous result is multiplied again by 100% + 0.2 \times Milk% Bingo Center/Research Facility After you have all of the different grandma types and at least 6 grandmas you are eligible to get the Bingo Center/Research Facility. After you purchase it it will research an upgrade, each research taking 30 minutes. Researching will not begin again until the previously researched item has been purchased. Notes (*): Purchasing the One Mind upgrade triggers the begining of the Grandmapocalypse. (**): The price of Elder Pledge goes up to 549,755,813,888 or 813. Elder Pledge not show up in the Upgrades list. (***): The Elder Covenant does not show up in the Upgrades list, instead it toggles between its two states. Other Upgrades Version History When introduced on August 24, 2013, the upgrade system contained 39 items. On August 25, when version 1.02 was introduced, 2 more items are added into the system. An update note on August 25 said that the prices as well as the cookie/second boosts of different upgrades are subject to frequent change, since the game was an early release. Trivia *The Mine upgrade "Ultimadrill" makes a reference to the 2007 anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann with its quote "Pierce the heavens, etc...". The line "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens" has been used in many other works since, predominantly internet memes. *The Portal upgrade "Sanity Dance" and its description are a reference to the song "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats and the lyric from that song "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind". *The Time Machine upgrade "Flux Capacitors" and its description are a reference to the Flux Capacitor in the movie "Back to the Future". *The description of the Time Machine upgrade "Time Paradox Resolver" is a reference to the famous Grandfather Paradox, by René Barjavel. *The flavor text on the Time Machine upgrade "Causality Enforcer" may be a reference to LOST. *The description of the Time Machine upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The text for the Cursor upgrade called "Ambidextrous" ("Look ma, both hands") is a play on the phrase, "Look ma, no hands!" *The Mouse upgrade "Adamantium Mouse" is in reference to the fictitious metal in the Marvel Comics Universe that X-man Wolverine's skeleton and bone claws are made of. Adamantine can also sometimes mean "Diamond." *The quote for the Clicker upgrade "Quintillion" is similar to the one given by Boomhauer in an episode of "King of the Hill" when he discusses manuevering the Internet. Category:1.0 Update